Bajka o Islandii i elfie
by marta madzia
Summary: Pewnego wieczoru dawno, dawno temu Islandia stwierdził, że nie jest w swoim domu sam. A jak to się dalej potoczyło to już...


Talki trochę starszy tekst, bo z czerwca, ale jakoś nie dane mu było wcześniej doczekać się jakiegokolwiek sprawdzenia, a było ono konieczne choćby ze względu na sposób, w jaki był pisany. Bowiem tak jak w przypadku "Bajki o Wielkim Iwanie i jeszcze Większym Niedźwiedziu", czyli zostało mi powiedziane o czym ma bajka być i ja poszłam sobie zrobić herbatę i dalej już na bieżąco na GG pisałam niejako z marszu, no bo tak się wszak bajki na dobranoc opowiada. Późniejsze poprawki ograniczały się jedynie do korekty literówek i czasami wygładzenia zdań. Fabularnie jednak tekst jest dokładnie taki, jaki był w archiwum gg.

Ostrzeżeń wiekowych brak.  
Z rzeczy wartych wspomnienie:  
Islandia – Valbergur Norwegia – Askel Dania - Søren

**Bajka o Islandii i elfie**

Zbliżał się sztorm. Wielki sztorm, podczas którego fale miały bić wściekle o brzeg, ich białe grzywy roztrzaskiwać się o wszystkie okoliczne skały, a potężne masy wody ścierać się z ziemią ukrytą przed ludzkim okiem.  
Już teraz widać było, gdzie, tuż pod taflą, kryją się zgubne dla statków głazy. Co prawda, Islandia nie musiał się wcale tak bacznie wodzie przyglądać, aby wiedzieć, gdzie są. Znał je na pamięć równie dobrze, co wytrawni żeglarze. I równie dobrze, co oni wiedział, że szaleństwem byłoby tu przypływać w taką pogodę. A mogło być tylko gorzej i to go cieszyło. Miał dość gości. Stanowczo dość gości, którzy pałętali mu się pod nogami. Niby przypływali coś załatwić, ale zamiast to zrobić i dać mu święty spokój, to gadali, gadali i gadali o rzeczach Islandii nieinteresujących, jak to robił Arthur. Albo nie gadali, ale wymagali niejako, aby spędzać z nim czas na niczym konkretnym - jak Askel. I jeden, i drugi był tu niedawno i to w taki sposób, że nie dali mu nawet odpocząć. Ale teraz odpłynęli, jeden na południe, drugi na południowy wschód i wszystko wróciło do normy. Zaś sztorm pozwalał mieć nadzieję, że nie zwidzi się im zawracać.  
- I dobrze - pomyślał Valbergur, a na twarzy pojawił mu się cień uśmiechu, co było faktem godnym odnotowania. Wiatr zawył, morze huknęło wściekle i biała piana poszybowała wysoko w górę i do przodu. Odruchowo odchylił się, a woda rozbryzgała się o skały metr od niego. Oblizał usta - były słone. Lada moment miał spaść deszcz i ptaszyska robiły z tego powodu hałasu co nie miara. Wszędzie ich tu było pełno, do upojenia, i aż się od tego zrobił głodny. Westchnął. Wstał i otrzepał ubranie. Nie było, co się z żołądkiem sprzeczać. Ostatni raz spojrzał na morze i ruszył w drogę powrotną do zatoki. W sumie, dopóki na głowie miał Askela, to nie było źle. Jego narzekanie na Sørena i Berwalda przeplatane z śmianiem się z nich czasami było męczące, bo Askel momentami sprawiał wrażenie, że mówi do siebie, a potem dziwił się brakiem reakcji - co ponoć doprowadzało Sørena do szewskiej pasji - było to jednak na swój sposób zajmujące. Znał ich i w ogóle byli rodziną...  
...co ponoć cośtam oznacza - myślał, kopiąc przed sobą bogom ducha winny kamień. - Søren tak uważa. Berwald chwilami sprawia wrażenie, że się nie przyznaje. Askel też. A ja... I tu się rzecz rozbijała o odległości ich dzielące. Westchnął i przeciągnął się. Ponad jego głową ptaszyska darły się wściekle. Wręcz zagłuszały morze...  
- Bo was na zupę i potrawkę przerobię - mruknął sam do siebie i skręcił na drogę opadającą w stronę wody. Ptaszyska dalej darły dzioby, a on spróbował znaleźć ostatnią swoją myśl, ta jednak czmychnęła w nieznane i tyle ją widział. Miast niej przypałętała się jakaś inna, wyrwana z kontekstu i zupełnie niepotrzebna. Dorwała się do jego uwagi i odpuścić nie chciała... Arthur, ilekroć się pojawiał mówił o magii, nawet, jeśli Valbergur nie okazywał zainteresowania. Cały Arthurowy magiczny świat kojarzył mu się jakoś jednoznacznie i tu wszystko wracało do spraw rodzinnych. Może trawiłby te wywody Anglii lepiej, gdyby wcześniej na tę samą nutę Askel nie mówił... i jeszcze sobie zaprzeczali. Bo duchy są takie... Nie "bo takie " - oczywiście mówili to jemu, nie sobie nawzajem. Bo skrzaty to coś, a wróżki tamto, a jeszcze... Miał dość. Żadnych wróżek, duszków, elfów, skrzatów. Czy tych wielkich, silnych i w ogóle konkretnych od brata, czy tych słodkich od Arthura. Żadnych. Westchnął i kopnął kamień daleko przed siebie. Ten przefrunął kawałek, spadł na ziemię, potoczył się po udeptanej drodze i wpadł w trawę na wieczne zapomnienie. Valbergur zaś skręcił w zupełnie przeciwną stronę i odgrodził się od rozwrzeszczanego ptactwa drzwiami. Nie żeby wiele te drzwi pomagały, bo wciąż słychać było wgryzający się w myśli skrzek, nawet, jeśli teraz nieco stłumiony.  
Chwilę później lunął deszcz i było słychać już tylko jego. Niebo z szarego stało się stalowe, morze zaś odpowiedziało mu podobnym kolorem, a wszystko to filtrowane przez deszczową mgłę. Valbergur dosunął sobie pod okno krzesło, z posłania ściągnął gruby pled, a gorącą wodą zalał zioła w kubku. Jeść mu się odechciało. Zamiast tego usadowił się wygodnie obok okna, skroń oparł o zimną szybę i tylko żałował, że nie jest ona lepszej jakości, bo wszystko było jakieś takie zniekształcone. Szum usypiał. W takich chwilach mógł bezczelnie zapomnieć o tym, że na tym świecie jest ktokolwiek inny. Tylko on, jedna wyspa pośród bezkresu wody. Tylko szumiący wiatr, szumiące morze, szumiący deszcz, brzdęk spadającego noża... Skrzywił się i spojrzał przez ramię w stronę izby. Zostawiony na komodzie nóż leżał teraz na ziemi. - Hymmm?  
Był pewien, że nie zostawił go na krawędzi tak, aby sam mógł spaść. Rodzeństwo skutecznie mu takie rzeczy z głowy wybiło: "Bo ci na nogę spadnie i będziesz miał dziurę" - wyjaśnił wtedy Søren, a w jakiejś takiej obojętnej zgodności Askel i Berwald dodali jedynie: "Jak on" - i było wiadomo, o kogo im chodzi. Zrobiło się zamieszanie i... I to było dawno temu. Nie miało teraz nic do rzeczy. Niechętnie wstał i podszedł do komody. Podniósł nóż, obejrzał go, ale kawałek żelaza bynajmniej nóżek nie dostał. Potrząsnął głową i zmarszczył brwi. - Za dużo się ich obu nasłuchałeś - skarcił się i odłożył rzecz na miejsce. Za oknem przetoczył się grzmot, a on z obawą zerknął w tamtą stronę. - Ktoś tu jest zły - przeszło mu przez myśl. Poważnie zastanowił się, czy należy siedzieć przy oknie, ale pokusa była za duża. Z powrotem usiadł na krześle, okutał się pledem i wrócił do kontemplacji zaszybnej szarości. W szumną melodię włączył się gwizd na kominie. Wilgotny wiatr raz po raz zapuszczał się do wnętrza domu. Nie żeby to Valbergurowi wadziło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przymknął oczy i wsłuchał się w tę niby muzykę. Nóż brzdęknął. Islandia spojrzał w jego stronę. Miast leżeć na kupce rzeczy różnorakich, znajdował się obok niej, centymetry od krawędzi komody.  
- Wiatr wiatrem, ale...  
Zwątpił i wstał ponownie. Wolniej niż poprzednio podszedł do komody, ale niczego to nie zmieniło. Nóż, jak to nóż, leżał tam gdzie leżał. Valebregur wziął go ostrożnie w dłoń i obejrzał uważniej, ale rezultat był ten sam. Westchnął. Masz zwidy - pomyślał i odłożył go na kupkę zwieńczoną starym szalikiem. - Może nie należało - Myśl urwała mu się w pół zdania. Miał takie natrętne wrażenie, że coś łaskocze go w kark. Znał to uczucie, choć nie za dobrze, ot, bardziej z opowiadań. - Wiesz, to wrażenie łaskotania na plecach, gdy cię ktoś obserwuje - mówił konspiracyjnym szeptem Søren i zerkał na zupełnie niezainteresowanego nim Berwalda. Masz zwidy - mruczał mu Zdrowy Rozsądek z podejrzanie szwedzkim akcentem. Podświadomość szeptała zaś, aby zachowywał się spokojnie i nie spłoszył tego, czymkolwiek to jest, bo zaatakuje lub się obrazi - licho wie, co gorsze, a Licho, nawet jak wie, i tak nie powie. Podświadomość miała zdecydowanie zbyt norweski zaśpiew jego zdaniem. Zaś jeszcze takie małe nienazwane coś całe podekscytowane szeptało teatralnie, że ma się odwrócić i zobaczyć, co to tam jest, jeśli w ogóle jest - i to brzmiało przerażająco duńsko. Westchnął, spuścił głowę i przez chwilę stał tak nieruchomo wpatrzony we własne buty. W myślach przeganiał całą tę bandę. A gdy już łaskawie sobie poszli, ostrożnie zerknął przez ramię. Ot tak, kątem oka. Ledwie ten nóż widział - bardziej dostrzegał odblask ognia na ostrzu, ale to wystarczyło. Nóż się zachybotał, puszczając kilka skocznych zajączków, i przesunął odrobinkę. Velbergur skrzywił się. Nóż przesunął się jakoś dziwnie i dopiero po chwili Islandia zorientował się, że to nie tyle on się rusza, co szalik pod nim. Powolutku, ale ustawicznie kawałek materiału przesuwał się w stronę ściany. Pół centymetra i stop. Kolejne kilka milimetrów i stop. Przyglądał się temu i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się zupełnie w stronę komody obrócił. Pół centymetra. Stop. Centymetr. Stop. Pół. W wypełnionej sztormowym szumem ciszy dało się słyszeć coś jakby ciche jęknięcie. Szalik przesunął się o kolejne milimetry zupełnie już wysuwając się spod noża. Ten zachybotał się i zjechał na drewniany blat komody. Velbergur miał wrażenie, że musi bardzo głupio wyglądać z jedną brwią uniesioną i grymasem pełnego niedowierzania na ustach, ale było to ostatnim z jego problemów. Bardzo powoli przełknął ślinę i czekał. Cokolwiek tam było też najwyraźniej czekało, bo na chwilę całe wnętrze izby zamarło w bezruchu. Nawet płomień na palenisku jakoś się uspokoił. Przywidziało ci się - mruczał Zdrowy Rozsądek. A szalik to niby sam tak, ten... - odpowiadał mu niepewnie, bo wcale by się nie obraził, gdyby Zdrowy Rozsądek miał rację. Podświadomość natomiast nabrała wiary w siebie i stanowczo zakazywała mu się ruszać. Miał czekać i patrzeć. W prawym uchu zaczęło mu od tego wszystkiego piszczeć, lub raczej dzwonić, i miał wrażenie, że oto, to małe nienazwane coś poszło na miecze, topory czy inne takie z którymś z tamtej dwójki. Szalik się poruszył. W głowie Velbergura zapanowała namiastka spokoju. Wyczekiwali. Szalik cały zsunął się za stertę rzeczy na komodzie i tyle go widzieli. No i co? No i co? - Podświadomość kopała Zdrowy Rozsądek w kostkę. Nie mocno, ale tak, aby poczuł. Ten zaś mruczał coś do siebie i gdy ta dwójka zajęta była sobą nawzajem małe nienazwane coś jakoś nakłoniło Valbergura, aby podszedł bliżej, stanął na palcach i zajrzał za ułożone w stos mapy, dokumenty i książki. Zajrzał. Mrugnął. Cofnął się. Pokręcił głową. Znów zajrzał. To nie miało sensu. Odwrócił się na pięcie i już chciał wrócić na krzesło, gdy kolejny hałas zatrzymał go w pół ruchu. Ten hałas znacznie się różnił od brzdękania noża, od szelestu, od jęknięcia tudzież "zawodzenia wiatru", jak to nazwał Zdrowy Rozsądek. Ten hałas był bowiem bardzo treściwy. - No tak nie zerkaj jak jakiś chłopek roztropek! - Zahałasowało. Valbergur odwrócił się. Szalik znów znajdował się na szczycie sterty, ale marnym to było pocieszeniem, bo nie był już ani złożony, ani ułożony jak należy. Stanowił raczej skotłowaną masę szalikową z epicentrum w postaci czegoś, czego wolał póki co nie nazywać.  
- No i co? - Zapytało epicentrum szarpiąc się z szalikiem. Nie gulgotało po arthurowemu, brzmiało bardziej swojsko. Skandynawsko. Nie wiedział, czy go to cieszy, a głosy w głowie nie pomagały. Zdrowy Rozsądek klął jak Berwald na Sørena czasami, Podświadomość zupełnie miała go gdzieś zaciekawiona tym, co miała przed sobą i tym, co sama myślała, małe nienazwane coś tryskało optymizmem. - No? - Epicentrum wydawało się być zirytowane. Szarpnęło raz jeszcze szalik i poddało się. Teraz - gdy było nieruchome - mógł się temu bardziej przyjrzeć. Miało około stopy wysokości, dwie nogi, dwie ręce, głowę z niemal białymi włosami splecionymi w warkocz... Gdyby nie one to w sumie tak mógłby wyglądać średnio zamożny kupiec w podróży... Po zmniejszeniu. Zdrowy Rozsądek zawył i skapitulował. - Nie udawaj niemowy, bo słyszałem jak mówisz - zirytowało się już na poważnie epicentrum. - Elfa nigdy nie widziałeś?  
Zapadła chwila ciszy. Gęstej, wilgotnej i nieprawdopodobnie wymownej ciszy, dla której mina Valbegura była tylko niewiele wnoszącym już dopełnieniem.  
- Acha - westchnęło epicentrum i usiadło w fałdach szalik. - Czyli tu jest pies pogrzebany.  
Valbergur nie był pewien czy pies, ale za to na pewno jego Zdrowy Rozsądek. - No, to teraz widzisz pierwszy raz - stwierdził elf, wstał i obrócił się kilka razy, aby się mógł Valbergur napatrzyć. - Eirik Naess - powiedział twardo, gdy już się w obrotach zatrzymał i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Valbergura. Ten zawahał się.  
- Nie no! - Jęknął elf. - Kultury trochę. Witam się z tobą. Przedstawiam się, a ty co? W domu cię nie nauczyli?  
Islandia nie był pewien, co odpowiedzieć. Wzorce z domu miał co najmniej wątpliwej jakości.  
- Jak się boisz mi rękę połamać, to klepnij chociaż. Tylko z wyczuciem! Podświadomość wraz z małym nienazwanym czymś zmusiły go do spełnienia tej prośby, czy raczej rozkazu. - Valbergur.  
- Valbergur? - Zamyślił się Eirik. - Gdzieś to imię słyszałem... Hymmm. A! Valberg! Pewien znajomy kupiec tak nazywa swojego psa. Bardzo inteligentne stworzenie zresztą. Można z nim całkiem miło porozmawiać. Z psem ma się rozumieć, bo z właścicielem to już gorzej.  
Valbergur zupełnie podświadomie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Miał to niejasne wrażenie, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale jeszcze nie do końca wiedział co. Myśl goniła myśl.  
- Ale wiesz co, Valberg, byś mi tu ździebko pomógł. Zmarzłem jak diabli. Płaszcz mi te durne maskonury zżarły. Głupie ptaszyska, no normalnie głupie, jak nie wiem co. Ledwieśmy do portu zawinęli, a już się taki jeden mnie przyczepił i jak szarpać nie zacznie, to... - Eirik westchnął ciężko. - W każdym razie zmarzłem. Chciałem sobie szalika pożyczyć, tak, aby tu odmarznąć. Nie żebym kradł, choć po prawdzie, to mam nadzieję, że tę szmatę trzymasz już tylko przez sentyment, bo mole już na niej dzieci odkarmiły. Po prostu przespać się chciałem i tak dalej, ale, jak widzisz, zaplątałem się najpierw nieco, a teraz to już zupełnie - zakończył kolejnym teatralnym westchnięciem. Valbergur patrzył jedynie.  
- No... Proszę!  
- Nie jestem Valberg - odezwał się w końcu.  
- Co? Przecież mówiłeś, że - - Valbergur.  
- Ło jeny. No dobrze - skapitulował elf. - Więc Valbergurze, czy pomógłbyś mi się z tego wyplątać? To brzmiało lepiej. Nadal było dziwne. Bardzo dziwne, ale brzmiało już jakoś tak, że skłonny był się zgodzić. Elf zresztą okazał się również stworzeniem znacznie mniej delikatnym niż by się to wydawało i w procesie własnego uwalniania brał tak czynny udział, że się zadyszał. Szalik zaś doczekał się kilku nowych dziur. - Przepraszam - rzekł Eirik przyglądając się im. - Jak chcesz, to zaszyję. Kawaler jestem, to się takie rzeczy umie. - Ymmm.  
- Co takiego? - Nie trzeba.  
- Rozmownyś jak taki jeden, co go kiedyś za morzem spotkałem. Cały język z ymmmmów, emmmów, ekhymów i innych miał. Kuzyn słownik zaczął nawet pisać, ale po kilkudziesięciu latach się poddał. A potem...  
Eirik mówił. Opowiadał, komentował, gdybał, klął, planował, żartował... Wyciągnął nawet coś do picia, ale elfia manierka miała zdecydowanie nieludzki wymiar, to i się podzielić nie mógł. Valbergur zaś słuchał go jednym uchem i kawałkiem świadomości. Reszta usilnie próbowała ustalić, czy ktoś tu zwariował i, w zależności od werdyktu, podjąć jakieś dalsze kroki.  
Za oknem sztorm się wyszumiał, wiatr spuścił z tonu, deszcz w ogóle przestał padać, ale za to noc ciemna zapadła. Niebo rozlewało się nad Islandią czarną atramentową plamą i jeśli nawet gdzieś tam był księżyc, to gruba pierzyna chmur nie pozwalała mu się przebić. Po tym całym szumie i huku nastało wrażenie absolutnej ciszy. Aż piszczało w uszach. Eirik ziewnął. - Jeny, nie wygadałem się tak od wieków! Z ciebie to jest słuchacz idealny, albo też wcale nie słuchasz - stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami. - Nawet o sobie nic nie powiesz, a ja lubię słuchać, co u innych, wiesz? A tu się późno zrobiło, a wstawać, to trzeba będzie pewnie z kurami. Ech, tam. Pozwolisz, że się tu jeszcze prześpię?

Dzień wstał cichy, wciąż zaprawiony szarością, i rześki. Valbergur przez dłuższą chwilę po obudzeniu się wpatrywał się w niski sufit swojego pokoju, jakby z niego mogło spłynąć na niego oświecenie. Jakby tam właśnie znajdowały się odpowiedzi na kluczowe pytania, czy to, co w pamięci mu się ćwirzyło było prawdą, czy jedynie marą senną. Sufit jednak milczał i ani myślał kogokolwiek oświecać. Pozostawało więc Valbergurowi wstać i przekonać się samemu. Szalik leżał koło map względnie złożony, co było żadną pociechą, bo on go tam nie zostawił. A jak nie on to...  
- Goddag - dobiegło od strony stołu. Pośród małych i większych karteluszek papieru siedział Eirik. Warkocz miał rozpleciony, włosy mokre i wyglądał trochę jak przemoczony ptak. Nerwowo przerzucał ów karteluszki i od jednej do drugiej zacietrzewiał się coraz bardziej.  
- Wiesz, co ci powiem? Mam tego dość. Handel jest fajny, lubię go, ale chwilami to mnie krew zalewa. Chciałbym tak sobie siąść czasem i o tym zapomnieć. Być wolnym jak ptak - westchnął zaczął nucić jakąś piosenkę. Velbergur spróbował go zignorować i zaczął szykować sobie śniadanie. Eirik przyglądał mu się z pewnym zainteresowaniem. Podobało mu się tu. Oj podobało, po tych wszystkich nocach na pokładach wielkich statków, w pokojach nad hałaśliwymi tawernami, na zapieckach domów, gdzie mu się wślizgnąć udało. Życie nie było już takie bajkowe jak kiedyś, a Islandia była w dodatku zimna. A przynajmniej zimniejsza od miejsc, które zwykle odwiedzał. Niemniej mu się podobała. Była taka swojska, jakby swym oddaleniem umiała ocalić coś z bajkowych czasów. Wyszczerzył się do swoich wspomnień. - Jak dodasz do tego tych zielonych liści, co tam leżą, to będzie lepsze - powiedział, a Valbergur na chwilę zamarł w bezruchu. Eirik jęknął; wszystko wskazywało, że wrócili do punktu wyjścia.  
- Ekhem. Ja tu jestem. Tak, jestem tu - powiedział twardo.  
Zdrowy Rozsądek fuknął, złożył ręce na piersi i kazał sobie naskoczyć. Podświadomość kopnęła go w kostkę, a to małe nienazwane coś wyraźnie się ucieszyło.  
- Tego? - Valbergur zapytał wskazując na jedną z wiszących na ścianie wiązanek suszonych ziół.  
- Dokładnie. Ale tylko tak ze dwa liście.  
Valbergur posłuchał go bez przekonania. Zjedli we względnym milczeniu. Zjedli, a nie zjadł, bo choć cała sytuacja była niezwykła, żeby nie rzec nienormalna, to jednak pewne formy musiały zostać zachowane. Tak głęboko wyryto mu je w głowie, że nawet się przed nimi nie bronił. A już tym bardziej Eirik nie miał nic przeciwko. Gdy słońce podniosło się wyżej, obaj wyszli, żegnając się w progu. Zdrowy Rozsądek powitał to z ulgą, bo święciło się, że znów wszystko będzie po staremu, czyli normalnie, zaś małe nienazwane coś było wyraźnie zasmucone. Sam Valbergur nie miał na ten temat zdania i nawet nie chciał go mieć. Coś się stało, coś dziwnego, ale nie zamierzał sie na tym zatrzymywać. Miał swoje problemy. Trzeba było z tym i owym porozmawiać, tamtemu coś zanieść i na koniec samemu coś dla siebie kupić, by z głodu nie umrzeć. Gdy wracał do domu po całym dniu na nogach, nie wiedział, o czym marzy bardziej: o położeniu się, czy o zjedzeniu czegoś ciepłego. Gdyby nie chęć zaszycia się w ciszy własnego domu, to zjadłby w gospodzie, ale tak trzeba było jeszcze samemu ugotować. Westchnął i przystanął na ścieżce. Szarość dnia na ostatnie minuty rozbłysła słońcem, które prześlizgnęło się tuż pod chmurami i nieco nad horyzontem. Ciemne wody morza zaskrzyły się, a myśli w głowie pojaśniały. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i ruszył dalej jakiś spokojniejszy. W głowie snuł plany, co też takiego będzie musiał jutro zrobić.

Jakież więc było jego zdziwienie, gdy wracając w oknach własnego, pustego domu zobaczył światła, których tam być nie powinno, bo w końcu same by się nie rozpaliły. Poczuł jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa pełznie mu jakieś przeczucie, a cały organizm dreszczem próbuje strącić je z siebie. No próżno. Do drzwi podszedł powoli, a klamkę chwycił tak ostrożnie, jakby się mogła w jeża zamienić. Uchylił je najpierw odrobinę, potem szerzej i wszedł do środka. W głównej izbie, na stole, siedział Eirik. Na podłodze zaś stał kosz z wędzoną rybą, owocami i chlebem. - O, wróciłeś - rozpromienił się elf. Odłożył czytaną karteluszkę i przeciągnął się. - Się ci wprosiłem, to niech będzie mój czynsz - powiedział i kiwnął na kosz. - Mam tu znajomego kupca z Norwegii, który mi pomógł się za to rozliczyć. A tam w tym domu za rozdrożem mają genialnego psa, wiesz. Kumata bestyja jak nie wiem co. A że duży, to mi to przynieść pomógł.  
Valbergur słuchał tego z niedowierzaniem. Sen, mara, Bóg, wiara... - Wiesz, że cię polubiłem? Nie wiedział. Nic go to nie interesowało.  
Zdrowy Rozsądek czuł jak mu grunt spod nóg ucieka, ale siedział cicho i pozwalał się rzeczom dziać. Gdy Valbergur jadł elf opowiadał o jakiejś dawnej wyprawie na ciepłe morze za wielkim lądem, a potem nucił jakieś piosenki. Gdy noc zapadła na dobre znów usnął w zwojach szalika, a Valbergur w swoim pokoju, pod ciężką kołdrą. Gdzieś pośród sennych miraży zwidziało mu się, że może należałoby napisać do Askela. Tylko co napisać? Tak wprost, to brzmiało... Zdrowy Rozsądek się skrzywił. Przedpołudnie zastało ich w izbie przy stole. W talerzu zasychała resztka śniadania. Eirik małym piórem pisał coś na większej od siebie kartce papieru, a Valbergur czytał to z namiastką zainteresowania. Głowę wsparł na ręce i zastanawiał się, kiedy tak naprawdę oszalał. Wieczorem elf wspominał interesy z Flamandczykami. I tak trwała ta forma z dnia na dzień, aż się pewnego wieczora Valbergur wyłamał sam coś opowiedziawszy. Coś bez zbytniego sensu, coś o Sørenie, o Askelu i Berwaldzie. Zrobił to tylko po to, aby nie dać się znów utopić w rzece elfich słów. Bo gdy Eirik zaczynał opowiadać, to już nie było żadnego potem.  
- Kiedy stąd znikniesz? - Zapytał wprost, gdy skończył historię.  
- Zniknę?  
- Tak. Kiedy wrócisz na kontynent do swoich interesów? - Sprecyzował.  
Eirik westchnął, zamyślił się i przeciągnął.  
- A ja tam wiem czy mi się chce wracać. Ładnie tu, miło. Spodobało mi się na tej wyspie i mógłbym tu żyć.  
Valbergur skrzywił się w myślach, ale tak tylko na chwilę, a Zdrowy Rozsądek nagle odkrył, że wizja ta wcale nie wadzi mu tak bardzo, jakby sobie tego życzył.  
- Zawadzać to ci chyba nie zawadzam, co nie? Więc w sumie... - Eirik zamyślił się. Człowiek robił dokładnie to samo. Nie, elf mu nie przeszkadzał. Jeszcze. To oczywiście mogło się zmienić. Musiało. Zbyt był w końcu przyzwyczajony do bycia samemu. Za bardzo to lubił.  
- A tu jest naprawdę ładnie, tak swojsko - ponownie odezwał się elf. - Mógłbym tu zostać na zawsze i już nigdy się nigdzie nie ruszać. Pomagałbym ci z tym i owym. Co ty na to?  
- Daję sobie radę sam - wypalił Zdrowy Rozsądek nim zreflektował się, że może nie tak to trzeba było ująć. - Nie potrzebuję pomocy - dodał znacznie spokojniej. - A już zwłaszcza od kogoś, kogo nosi po świecie. - Ech... Nosi, nosi... Nosiło, raczej - westchnął Eirik. - Teraz mi się zachciało stabilizacji, ha!  
Valbergur jakoś w to wątpił. Nie po tych wszystkich historiach o kolorowych miastach, o potrawach, zapachach. O głosach, pieśniach, mowach i sprzeczkach... Sam przed sobą z trudem przyznawał, że historie te nawet w nim chwilami budziły chęć zobaczenia tego na własne oczy tak silną, że przenikającą jego sny. - Znudziłoby ci sie po miesiącu - powiedział patrząc za okno.  
- A jak nie? - Tak - odparł bez zastanowienia.  
Elf prychnął urażony, a Valbergur dopiero się zorientował, dokąd go własne słowa prowadzą.  
- Możemy się przekonać - dodał.  
- Tak? - Eirik wydał się zaciekawiony, Valbergur ziewnął jedynie.  
- Możesz tu zostać jak długo chcesz - powiedział wstając. - Ale jak raz wyjedziesz, to już na dobre - dodał i ziewnął raz jeszcze. Było późno. Za późno się jakoś zrobiło. Dzień uciekł skropiony kolejnym deszczem. - Hymmm - elf mruknął i zamyślił się znowu. Przedłużająca się cisza usypiała. Zdrowy Rozsądek twierdził, że należy iść sapać, małe coś chciało wiedzieć, co zadecyduje elf już teraz, zaraz, natychmiast! Podświadomość kontemplowała własne nieokreślenie.  
Valbergur wzruszył ramionami i skierował się ku sypialni. - Zgoda! Usłyszał, gdy stał już w jej progu. Słowo się rzekło - pomyślał i westchnął. W sumie jakoś nie ruszyło go to tak bardzo, jak myślał, że ruszy. - Dobranoc - powiedział i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

A co mogę powiedzieć już tylko w tajemnicy, bo Valbergur nigdy o tym nie opowiadał, a i nikt zbyt często u niego nie gościł, to że elf został z nim na długo. Bardzo długo. Tak długo, aż w końcu sam Valbergur zaczął wątpić w uczciwość dawnej umowy, ale Eirik nigdy się na jej temat nie zająknął. Uważał, że jest mu dobrze tam gdzie jest, że nie chce mu się już podróżować. Że mu się te nowe podróże nie widzą i zadowoli się zdjęciami, choć to też jakiś podejrzany wynalazek. I tak to się jakoś toczy.

**Koniec**


End file.
